In a conventional RF receiving front-end circuit, a voltage-to-current converting circuit is connected between a low noise amplifier (LNA) and a mixer and configured to provide current to drive the mixer. To drive the mixer, the voltage-to-current converting circuit should have a higher linearity. In the prior art, the voltage-to-current converting circuit with high linearity always use larger inductors as source-degeneration at the source end or use more current sources to increase extra currents. However, the circuit comprising larger inductors or current sources raises the product costs or result in the increase of direct current (DC) power consumption.
To solve the above problems, a radio frequency voltage-to-current converting circuit with high linearity and low power consumption and a corresponding method may be necessary.